


Loki Lied

by Merely_Specters



Series: Snippets of a Far-Off World [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/Merely_Specters
Summary: Loki, moments away from the grave, attempts to tell the truth.
Series: Snippets of a Far-Off World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922599
Kudos: 11





	Loki Lied

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2018.

Loki lied as easily as he breathed. Golden words dripped from his silver tongue like molten metal from a forge. He faked sincerity. He evaded the truth.

Death was much harder to avoid.

Loki thought he could escape, but by the time that fist was around his neck he realized that maybe he wasn’t that lucky. Lightning never strikes twice, and he had already escaped death thrice before. Maybe if he had a little more time, Loki could have weaved an escape as solid as the Bifrost. As it was, he could only make one last effort to survive.

Loki failed.

Dangling from the hand of death, Loki made one and only attempt at the truth.

“You will never be a god,” Loki said, his voice as strangled as his neck was broken.

Yet again, Loki lied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of one of my old one shots—I'm making them separate works to avoid having a one shot collection on my dash that's forever incomplete.


End file.
